The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having conductive line patterns and to related methods of forming such devices.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices may include patterns with various widths, including very small patterns that have a pitch that may be less than the resolution limit of a photolithography process and patterns having a relatively large pitch which can be obtained using the photolithography process.